


Nozomi and Yume vs an Ant

by Nodqfan



Category: Chiisai Nozomi to Ooki Na Yume
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodqfan/pseuds/Nodqfan
Summary: It's a typical day for Nozomi Koiwa a high school girl who is 12 cm tall (4.7 inches tall) as she goes to gather supplies to continue her survival in the studio apartment of Yume Ookubo. When she moves them closer to her hideout in the storeroom when a black ant suddenly appears and tries to take the food Nozomi hits the ant to try and get it away from the food. Naturally, this angers the insect and it begins to give chase the small high school girl around the apartment. Can Nozomi get out of this situation and will Yume ever wake up?





	Nozomi and Yume vs an Ant

It was afternoon inside a studio apartment as the sun shined through the window while a small high school girl Nozomi Kiowa stood atop a dresser as she got a look around the room that she was currently in, it was a mess with beer cans still everywhere and it smelt like it too, the sixteen-year-old second-year school girl let out a sigh.

"This place is still a bit of a mess but at least it looks a little better than before, and it also still smells like beer but at least she seems to be trying to clean it up a bit," Nozomi stated aloud as her eyes fell upon the bright yellow flower printed blanket that underneath was the sleeping form of Yume Ookubo, a twenty-two-year-old woman who became a NEET a year ago after quitting her job.

Nozomi looked at her watch and it read one-o-clock in the afternoon.

"Time to get going and gather supplies to take to the storeroom," she said with an adjustment of her backpack, she began the long climb down from the dresser to the floor.

Now on the floor, she quickly made her way from the room to the kitchen where she gathered some canned food, bottled water, cleaning supplies, and various others with some effort and ingenuity she managed to move everything to near the storeroom door where she had made it a livable space.

It took a lot of work and she was tired.

"Whew it took a lot of work, but I've secured enough to at least last me a bit" Nozomi panted tiredly from her excursion.

Just then she heard a loud scurrying sound which, causing the tiny high school girl to stand straight up in fear of the noise.

"What was that sound?" she wondered

Slowly she turned around to see what exactly had made that noise that she heard and found herself staring into the eyes of a black ant that was bigger than her.

"An ant? What is it doing here? " Nozomi wondered

The ant then moved past her seemly to look at all the stuff that she had gathered especially the food.

"Hey get away from that!" Nozomi exclaimed in annoyance however the ant ignored her and continued to get closer and closer to the food. Nozomi stood up and took her backpack off her shoulders and into her hands and carefully made her way closer to the ant.

"I said back away from my stuff!" Nozomi shouted as she swung the bag with as much force as she could muster due to her size.

"THWACK!"

The bag struck the ant as hard it could but it didn't seem to hurt the ant much as it turned around to glare at Nozomi in anger, causing the small high school girl to slowly back away in fear.

"Uh, nice ant? Nozomi said fearfully as she tried to calm the ant down. However, the ant raised its head and let out an angry cry as it began to chase Nozomi who they took off running in fear.

"Waaah!" Nozomi screeched as loud she could as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her past where Yume was sleeping through to a doorway that leads to another room of the apartment. Unfortunately, with her eyes closed, Nozomi had no idea where she was going and ended up running face-first into the leg of a stool that knocked her backward onto her behind.

"Ow that hurt" Nozomi groaned as she tried to recover from the stool when suddenly a shadow eclipsed her she looked up and saw that the ant had closed in on her still angrily glaring at her as it slowly got closer and closer its menacing mandibles closing in on her, preparing to tear her apart and make a meal out of her. Nozomi clutched her backpack close to her chest accepting her fate.

"Well this it, I am going to become ant food," she said and closed her eyes. Hoping her death would at least be quick.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Yume began to stir from her slumber and threw the covers off her body then she stretched her arms and legs as far as she could before hearing her bones pop. Then she sat up and let out a yawn.

"I'm hungry for some of my donuts" she groggily stated as she stood up to her full height and she made her way to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she froze in fear when she saw a black ant as well something that the ant seemed to be interested in which, Yume recognized.

"Nozo-Chan?" she said in surprise

Meanwhile, Nozomi kept her eyes closed as the ant was on top of her now.

"BOOM"

"BOOM"

"BOOM"

The ground shook in a series of quakes as it appeared something big was coming their way. Then Nozomi heard a voice.

"Nozo-Chan?" the voice boomed it was female. Nozomi mustered up the courage to open her eyes to see to the far end of the kitchen to see Yume standing there

"She's finally awake?" Nozomi questioned.

Yume gulped as she tried to overcome her fear.

"I'm terrified but Nozo-Chan needs my help" Yume rationalized in thought.

Realizing that she had no time to turn around and grab a shoe to squish the ant Yume took a deep breath and began to move forward.

Nozomi felt the tremors as she watched Yume's already big form, grow even larger and larger the closer that she got. Then a shadow eclipsed both her and the ant in darkness as she saw Yume's massive right barefoot appear above them and then begin its descent downward.

The foot collided with the ant first completely turning it to goo then Nozomi felt her body be hit by the foot as it planted itself on the floor.

"Whew that takes care of the ant are you okay Nozo-Chan?" Yume asked.

However, there was only mumbling in response.

"Nozo-Chan where are you?" Yume asked once again

For the second time, she only heard mumbling in response. Though it sounded like the responses were coming from below her. Carefully she sat down onto the kitchen floor and moved her right foot closer to her body and then turning it over to view the sole a shocked expression crossed Yume's face as she saw what was on the sole.

It was Nozomi stuck to her foot molded to the sole.

"Nozo-Chan what are you doing on my foot?" Yume exclaimed in surprise.

An irritated Nozomi finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Watch where you plant your feet you lazy bum!" Nozomi yelled at the larger older woman

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Yume apologized profusely

And so ended another day of a NEET young woman and her supposed delusion of a palm-sized high school girl.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual manga called. "Chiisai Nozomi to Ooki na Yume"
> 
> https://mangadex.org/title/36599/chiisai-nozomi-to-ooki-na-yume


End file.
